jk_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kayden Ank'hu
Konan Ank'hu was a Twi'lek Sith Knight and previous Jedi Padawan of the Jedi Order. She was apprentice to Thrayn Kariff who lead the rebellion against the Jedi in order to accomplish the ultimate peace. Since then she has remained loyal to the dark side. Background Early Years Kon'aneska was born on the bright lands of Ryloth under Senator Kwi'teksa and swordsman Liu'aneska in an expensive home. In her early years, it was rare to have freedom out-side of her home; her parents wanted to protect her from the crime that occurred on Ryloth and keep her in secrecy to prevent the tradition of slavery, that clans must give their first born into the slavery trade to secure their safety. Kon'aneska found a new interest in swordsmanship when she observed her father while he was training. Wanting to get involved, her father quickly refused to show her as he believed that she should stick to her original goals in becoming a politician. Soon after an attack on her home was made due to a poor decision made by the Senator against the legalization of spices, rumors emerged that the family had kept their daughter in secret. Kon'aneskas mother and father were worried, so sent her to stay with her uncle in the dark lands - her uncle was a war veteran with schizophrenia and chronic depression and was unfit to care for her. One night she took a leave from her home in hopes to return to her parents. During her return, she was ambushed by slavers who had the intentions of kidnapping her and taking her back to a crime syndicate for money. Fortunately for her, Jedi had recognized her force connection and were able to get her to safety, taking her to the Jedi order to learn their ways. The Jedi Order Since the first sight of the beautiful Jedi Order she was attached to the place; the temple on Corellia nearly matching the beauty of the gardens upon Naboo. Kon'aneska was shown around the Jedi Order on her first day by Tiberius Kaan. Instantly she wanted to get involved in the combat side of things so began to learn Form I: Shii-Cho. To her surprise, it was very difficult to handle the form correctly, but she didn't give up. Later than evening she visited the massive Jedi Archives and read up on the form, and also found an interest in another form called Form III: Soresu. A few weeks later, her ability was recognized and she was taken on as a Padawan by Thrayn Kariff. Kon'aneska continued to learn more about Soresu and became a defensive fighter. She spent weeks of training on her defense but soon realized that it wasn't making any more progression and she was being defeated; this is when she took up interest in the form Form V: Djem So. Kon'aneska continued to use Soresu for her defensive style and Djem So for offensive, creating her own combinations and tricking her opponents with her defense into dropping their guard and aggravating them. As well as her saber skills, her force abilities were progressing rapidly and she was becoming more of the sentinel type; this is when she made the decision that was the sub-group she was going to pursue. Becoming The Exile A couple of years into her studies at the Jedi Temple her mind was flooded with different viewpoints on the force. When she wanted to believe the Jedi were creators of peace, her mind was telling her otherwise. Kon'aneska started to think of the possibilities that if the two factions were gone, there would be no war or chaos. She believed that in order to bring true peace and balance to the force was that the end of both factions must be recognised. Various months of studying furthered her belief and a few shared her beliefs, and eventually the Jedi made the final decision for her. Her Master, Thrayn Karrif, went on an important mission with a Jedi strike team to investigate an emergence in the Sith. During the strike, a large battle emerged and the outcome was positive. The strike team were successful, not only in defeating the Sith and believably destroying the Sith for good, they also recovered a Sith scepter which would ultimately be extremely dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands. This was kept as a secret to the rest of the Jedi Order and Jedi Knight Tiberius Kaan kept a hold of it until it was in the safe hands of the Jedi Council. An event occurred during the Council Meeting which involved Thrayn standing out against the other Councillors, saying the Jedi should use the scepter to fight other darksided artifacts and destroy them, putting an end to the Sith for good. These claims ended up in an attempt at arresting Thrayn, however, he resisted and the Grandmaster was thrown from the Council Chambers through the window to the surface below in an attempt to take him into custody. This caused panic in the Jedi Temple and the initiates were evacuated. The other Councillors followed and attempted the arrest, but it was no use. Others had made a stand against the Council, Kon'aneska being one of them, which resulted in a small temple for the followers freedom. Injuries occurred against the Grandmaster as a young Jedi Padawan, Ta'lia Lunn, had the possession of an ancient Darkside Holocron, fueling her abilities in a raging battle. The Grandmaster was recovered and many Jedi injured - the now exiled Jedi escaped as soon as they could, making sure the believers were safe. They made their way for space, where they entered hyperdrive to a new safe and secure location where they could not be traced. On the ship, things were discussed and they were no longer under the temples limitations; they started practicing forms such as Juyo which was frowned upon in the Jedi Order, and slowly but surely, being changed by the influence of the scepter and the holocron, which they had secured on their escape to further their goals. Mos Espa The group had traveled in secrecy to Mos Espa, where they blended in with the civilians for a short while of time before their cover was given away. During their time in here, the group discussed and planned the capture of other holocrons and various darksided artifacts. A few times in the villages, they were confronted from both republic soldiers and Jedi who had received reports that they were in the area. It was here that a problem rose for Kon'aneska - a woman within their squad named Alima took it upon herself to give the others orders when Thrayn wasn't around. Kon'aneska, upset by this, challenged her to a fight and created their own terms. If Kon'aneska was to win, Alima was to honor every command given from her without question and if Alima were to win, Kon'aneska was to be bound by the chains of slavery, something all Twi'leks despise. Both agreed to the duel and Kon'aneska was defeated, leaving her wounded and now bound to Alima's wishes until she was set free, or Alimas death. Soon after, the Jedi made a final daring strike against the group, sending in a few of their best to take them down; with the help of Wrayth, a brave and trusted Mandalorian, they managed to combat against the group of Jedi and make them retreat. The battle between Commander Thrayn and the Battlemistress Jaetala Kophiss raged on for hours, even when the others had finished. Everyone left the scene alive, but this meant the sudden movement of the Jedi Exiles again, as they were at more of a risk if they remained anywhere near that area. It was then they decided to make a move to another area of the planet, the Jundland Wastes. They quickly took control of an old imperial base, which came with armory and vehicles, transport and weapons for them to use if it were deemed necessary. It was a more open area, but it would be unexpected from the republic to find the group of exile's there, so it was a good decision. Category:Forums